Sports activities such as jogging, biking, and the like are often performed in conjunction with a device that displays sports-related data, for example, pulse, speed, pace, calories burned, and the like. Such sports-related data can be displayed to the person participating in the sports activities using their sports equipment.
Despite the progress made in the area of sports equipment, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to sports equipment.